Doppelgangers
by Outlites
Summary: What if Elena wasn't the only one who has had a doppelganger? Elena, with help from Bonnie, goes back to meet a Salvator and learns why its hard to let go of some people. This starts just as Damon and Elena return from Georgia This is a dream I had enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

A/N Hey this is my first Vampire Diaries Fic! There are more than one chapter per page sometimes-please excuse the sloppiness but I think it could be a great story Please R&R love- Jess

I dont own The Vampire Diaries, only my ideas...tear =(

Chapter 1

I just stared at the ground as I walked into the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House.

" Stefan," I greeted with a glare. I was still upset about him not telling me about Katharine.

Ignoring my bad mood, Stefan wrapped me into a hug. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick. I am so sorry! I will never hurt you again. "

I refused to hug him back so he let go and I could finally speak. "I was in Georgia, Stefan. How could you lie to me?" my voice started to shake, "I thought you loved me, but know I am not sure."

" Sweetie…" Stefan reached to comfort me, but I just swatted him away. "No Stefan!" I was now more angry than I was sad. "I will not be some doppelganger, replacement, of _her_. I am Elena, not Katherine, but apparently you don't know the difference!" I was shocked with the power in my voice, not volume, just pure power. "I do, I promise just please….." Stefan begged, "I'll do anything just calm down"

I wanted to believe Stefan loved me, but there was only one way I could be certain, "Fine, I want you to burn that picture of her, please" The request was supposed to reassure me, not torture _him, _but when I looked up that was all I could see in his eye. "I can't Elena. She still means a lot to me, that picture is all I have left." I could not believe this. "Apparently she means a little too much to you," and I ran off crying.

Instead of running out of the house, like Stefan expected her to; Elena ran upstairs to Damon's room

Chapter 2

Wow that is sooo not what I expected! She really just told Stefan off…WooHoo that's my girl!

I was laying on my bed listening to the fighting going on below me. _Stefan is finally getting what he deserves_, I thought. How dare he lie to her? I mean at first I thought it was fun bringing Katherine up to make Elena jealous, but now that I know her; I had to tell her the truth. I mean how could he keep this from her if he cared for her? She was just so pure and innocent looking when she passed out in my arms; that when she woke up the pain in her eyes just broke my heart. She shouldn't have to go through that pain. _Wait what? Since when do I think all emotional and sappy thoughts?_ I so spent too long with my brother. I decided to listen in on the fight downstairs and noticed that it was over.

I now expected them both to kiss and make up but it didn't happen. Instead, I heard footsteps that ended at me door. Less than a second later Elena was running at me and I caught her in my arms without thinking.

"What has St. Stefan done this time, Kitten?" I asked trying to sound annoyed, but truthfully I was concerned, before I zoned out she was in full control of the situation downstairs.

"He…He still loves her…" Elena said sobbing. "Did he tell you that?" I asked, already getting mad at Stefan for being so stupid. "No," she started, "He refused to burn her picture because he "cared" about her." She was beginning to calm down now and I relaxed my hold on her so she could sit up. "Elena, darling," I said, "He can still care about Katherine and _love_ _you_ at the same time. Trust me, you can feel two different emotions toward doppelgangers; it's possible." I smirked when I thought about how I could fix this.

"No you can't." Elena said, "it just seems like he views us as the same person." She truly could not understand. "Okay I have a way to make you understand, but I will need Bonnie's help." She smiled a sad smile "Damon, I don't think there is any way I could accept your explanation." "You'll see" I smirked at her before standing us up to get ready to go.


	2. Chapter 3

I was really confused. How could Bonnie's spells possibly help me accept Stefan? I mean, unless she forces the idea into my head. Wait, Damon could have done that himself, I am still not wearing my necklace so I am vervain free. Crap I really needed to get that back.

Right now Damon and I were on our way to Bonnie's house. I am happy that Damon is trying to make me feel better. He seems to be the only one who tries anymore. He doesn't agree with me but he understands and accepts my feelings. I am almost positive that if he was in Stefan's position, he would have burned the picture for me. I was about to ask about why we were doing this, but then he stopped the car. Confused I looked out the window to see my own house in front of me.

" I thought…" I started, but he cut me off, "We need to pick up a few things first."

Not even a second passed as I was picked up off my seat and almost instantly transported to my room and set on my bed. I looked around the room trying to find Damon, and I found him going through my closet.

"Hey, we stopped here for clothes?" I was confused. "Yeah your clothes are too….modern." He finished his sentence and returned to rummaging through my belongings.

_What's wrong with modern clothes? Unless I am doing something that deals with a different time period. Think think think HEY I swear if this has something to do with me looking like Katherine I swear I will never….._I didn't realize I was glaring at Damon until I focused on the hurt I could see in his eyes. I suddenly looked at the ground . I felt worse now than I did about any of this whole situation. Damon was trying his hardest to help me and I just gave him the death glare. I hate myself. I am so stupid! I was about to hit my forehead with my hand but something caught my arm halfway.

I looked up to see Damon looking at me. "Kitten, do you really think I would bring _her_ into this situation?" He pretended to looked hurt. "I am sorry that you think I am as heartless as my brother does, It looks like I am going to have to teach you a lesson about what happens when you glare at the big bad, sexy, Vamp. " The next thing I knew Damon was tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing. I kept trying to roll away but he just kept pulling me back.

Finally my side began to hurt so he stopped the torture. He didn't, however, move from his spot, hovering over me. He looked so serious that I got lost in his bright blue eyes. I pulled myself out of the gaze and wrapped my arms around Damon's torso and pulled him into a hug.

I am going to guess that I surprised him because I soon as I hugged him he bounced backwards to stand up. Since I was holding him I got launched off the bed too. I lost my balance and let go of him and started to fall.

My face was two centimeters from the ground when something stopped me from falling. It was obviously Damon and he pulled back into a hug. "I am sorry Kitten, but what was that for?" He said the last few words as if I had just punched him for no reason. I couldn't help but laugh. "I am sorry for hugging you geez I'll never do that again." He looked embarrassed. It was so weird that he was showing emotion to me. He was a complete brick wall until Georgia. We really bonded there, and he let his guard down, for just a second, to show me concern when I was in pain getting out of the car. Now it seems like his guard is permanently down; when it's just us.

"I wanted to say thank you." I said quietly turning my head into his shoulder, but I knew he heard me.

"Thank You for what? I haven't done anything yet." I pulled back my head to look up at him.

"Yes you have. In this whole Katherine situation, you have been the only one who seems to care what I think. Stefan just tells me what he thinks and expects me to accept it, but I can't. You respect that, and now you are showing me your point of view, but what if I still don't accept your explanation after this?" I expected Damon to be bored with all of this heart-to-heart talk, but he just looked at me with interest, but that didn't last long because then his trademark smirk was back as he tilted his head.

"Elena, If somehow my extremely brilliant, full proof plan doesn't send you running back to St. Steffie poo, then there is something seriously wrong with you." He laughed a little, until he saw I serious and he changed his answer.

"Kitten, If you don't want my brother back after this, then I just hope you still want to be my… friend."The last word came out almost as a whisper, but Elena caught it. He considered me a friend? I though he didn't have any?

"Damon, why wouldn't I be your friend?" "Well, since you wouldn't be dating Stefan anymore what reason would you have to come over or to put up with me?" He looked so sad I had to find a way to cheer him up.

"Damon, of course I would still be your friend, besides, you'd miss me too much." He looked down at me and we both started laughing. I know it wasn't the funniest thing in the world, but I guess that is how badly we needed to laugh.

"Come on," I started, "Bonnie is not going to be happy about us going over there so, let's just hurry up and get this over with." Suddenly I was in the car, my head spinning. I knew Damon had picked me up and I glared at him.

"What?" He asked still laughing, "You said you wanted to hurry up." I just rolled my eyes as we headed off to Bonnie's.

A/N

Hey I'm not really proud of my work here, but let me know what you think! =)


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I won't be able to type up Chapter 5 for a while so I wanted to post this =) Please read&review!

Damon's P.O.V

I glanced over at Elena as I backed out of her driveway. Was I doing the right thing? If everything goes as plan Elena is going to get hurt, and I don't want that. But still it will bring her happiness in the long run….WAIT I don't really care right? I just know I am right and she's wrong and this will prove it. So it's settled I am really going to put her through this.

I pulled into the witch's driveway and stopped the car. Elena flinched, probably preparing for me to zip her to the door, but I needed to talk to her first.

"Kitten," I sang calming her down. "Listen, Bonnie, hates me" She cut me off, "Well duh, you tried to kill her!" I tried to ignore that "As I said Bonnie hates me, so I need to get in that house for this to work. Trust me you will know what is going on soon, Elena."

Then, just to annoy her, I got out of the car and ran to the door; leaving Elena behind. I couldn't help but laugh at the glare I was getting by the time she reached Bonnie's door step. I knocked on the door lightly and awaited the witch's answer.

Bonnie opened the door and glared at us before trying to slam it on our faces.

"Bonnie, Please," Elena begged. She looked like she could cry again, and she probably would. Poor girl has: Found out that she might be "just a replacement" of Katherine, was kidnapped (even though I did show her a good time), possibly lost her boyfriend, been forced to rely on me, and just got a door slammed in her face by her best friend.

Something in that witch must still feel something for Elena because she opened the door again when she finally started crying.

"What is it Elena?" Bonnie sounded annoyed, but I could see that she really wanted to know.

"Boyfriend issues," I said as I pulled Elena into a hug. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried again.

Bonnie looked from me to Elena a few times before asking, "Wait, you two aren't…." She was trying to find the right word to say when I heard muffled laughter coming from Elena.

"Kitten," I asked trying to sound hurt, "What is so funny about you and me?" She pulled out of my hug and tried to wipe away her tears while she continued to laugh.

"I am sorry Damon, but, come on, you and me? You have to admit it was funny." She said after she calmed herself down.

Bonnie cleared her throat to let us know she was still here. I rolled my eyes and turned to the witch.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed by her presence, even though I knew it was necessary.

"So Stefan and Elena are having problems, but what does that have to do with me?" Elena sighed and turned to her best friend.

"Bonnie is there any way I can come inside and talk with you privately?" The witch hesitated before allowing Elena inside. As she was closing the door I received the deadliest warning glares from Bonnie and I just had to laugh. "If looks could kill," I whispered with a smirk, and then the door was slammed in my face.


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys, I know that I am a HORRIBLE personL. I should have updated a million years ago, but I will try not to let myself get distracted J ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Damon, I would not waste my time writing fictional stories about him….Why cant I have him?

I stood outside patiently while the girls talked inside. That lasted a whole 3.54 seconds. Hello! I am a vampire I can hear what's going on inside the house. I opened my ears to listen, but all I heard was the sound of rushing water. Darn you Elena….she's too smart for her own good. I smirked to myself thinking about how much she actually did know about vampires. She probably knows the more than any other human in the world. Well actually there was this girl, Isabelle, but she isn't human anymore. So that puts Kitten on the top of the list.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door in front of me opened to two crying teenage girls. Gah, why do I put up with this?

"Ok, so where do I fit in to this mess?" The witch demanded of me. "Well, you will know, but first, we need a place you can do all of your magic voodoo crap." I said as Bonnie rolled her eyes at me.

'"Sure I know a place that we can go that doesn't involve _you _coming into _my_ house." She stated matter of factly. I was about to walk back to the car when Bonnie's parents came to the door.

"Bonnie? Elena? Is that you?" Mrs. Bennett asked. It was obvious that she had just woken up.

"Who is that boy?" Mr. Bennett demanded, he was wide awake now.

"A friend." Elena answered quickly. I smirked knowing what was about to happen.

"A friend?" Mrs. Bennett started, "Then why is he standing outside? Please come in." My smile grew as I stepped past Bonnie, who was glaring at Elena. "Oops," I heard Elena whisper.

"Mr. Mrs. Bennett I am terribly sorry for intruding, but you see, Elena here was having a problem that I thought she needed Bonnie for. So I rushed her right over here." _I am such a gentleman_ I laughed in my head. Winning over Bonnie's mom and pops was going to be a snap.

"Of course, I am sure Bonnie is happy to help Elena, but how do you know them? You look a little old to go to their school." Mr. Bennett drilled me.

"Of course," I mocked his earlier tone (thank goodness he was too tired to realize it.) "I am actually Stefan Salvatore's guardian, his brother, Damon." I reached my hand out to shake his, praying that he wasn't a witch.

"Well, thank you for bringing her by, she can spend the night if you'd rather go home." Mrs. Bennett offered. She was concerned about her daughter hanging with an older man, cute.

"Actually I will go wait in the car, Kitten, call me if you need me." I winked at Elena and walked out the front door.

As soon as I got out, I scaled the side of the house, searching for Bonnie's room. Assuming that Bonnie had no sisters, I picked the first girl's room I found and crawled in the window.

The room was really plain. There were no posters on the walls and the bedspread matched the wall with a solid tan color. No black, this girl has no taste. Maybe if this all goes well I will give her a "room makeover" or something. I was interrupted from my "doing good" moment by Bonnie's muffled scream. It's a good thing Elena had covered her mouth or mom and pops would have been here crashing our little "party".

"Shhh," Kitten was trying to calm the witch down. Apparently she wasn't expecting me to come back in…..psh naive Bennett. Slowly, Elena removed her hand and Bonnie calmed down

I heard Mr. Bennet coming upstairs and I walked into her closet.

"Girls I thought I heard a scream" I heard a low drowsy voice coming from outside the door.

"Uh…nothing," Elena saved us, once again, "I just saw a spider."

"Oh well do you need me to squash it?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"No, no we can take care of it thanks" Elena answered as I opened the closet slightly. I saw the witch stalking towards me with a death glare. "Oh yeah," she hollered to her dad, "I'll squash it alright!" I quickly ran behind Elena and used her as a shield.

"Bonnie, calm down," Elena scolded, "And Damon, quit sticking your tongue out at her, we aren't five people" She ended with a sigh. _Whoa, she's good, she didn't even look at me but knew I was gloating, she knows me too well. _I smirked to myself and then got back to business.

I excused Bonnie and myself into her bathroom and explained the plan. "This has to be a surprise to her or it won't work."I warned. "Ok, but I don't like the fact that she'll get hurt like that." Bonnie was going to back down. She can't, I have to help Elena, and prove I am right. But mostly prove I'm right. Right?

"Look, I know she is your best friend, so look at it this way, She just got her heart ripped out by my brother, This is the only way to help her." I smiled; there is no way she can disagree with that.

"Or you could just compel her to forget about Katherine, this way it'll eliminate the pain all together" Bonnie challenged, "You _do_ compel millions of girls, don't you?"

Sudden anger burst through me. "Compel Elena? Deceive her from the truth?" I was doing my best not to yell so Kitten couldn't hear, she would cry for sure. "How could her "best" friend, even consider that? Elena is not some prostitute, hooker, blood donor. She's more than that, she's, she's….She's Stefan's girlfriend. Yeah, I can't compel his girlfriend "That stupid witch gave me a questioning look, however she, unfortunately, decided to speak.

"Look I don't see why you're so concerned, you obviously _hate_ Stefan, so why are you so set on helping his _girlfriend_? Doesn't his "misery" bring you "joy" or something?" It was getting impossible to work with this chick. "Alright Bennet, listen, yes my brother _sickens_ me, but I don't _hate_ him. And another thing, Elena may be his girlfriend, but I owe her, she kind of saved my life in Georgia. So don't mess up my "do good" moment and just say youll help your friend. _Please_." Damon Salvatore, begging, gah what has Kitten gotten me into?

"Fine," The witch agreed. We stepped out of the bathroom and got ready to put my plan into action.


End file.
